2 weeks
by In-My-Head-749
Summary: When Lisa and Zak go on holiday they decided to leave Belle in the care of Cain in hope that they will spend some proper 'sibling time' together, a plan that neither of them are too keen on. With Belle loving the freedom of no parents and refusing to listen to a word that Cain says, well, the two weeks are going to be very eventful...
1. Chapter 1

**So, I dunno why but I wanted to write a story about Cain and Belle, and then I did...**

**Sam is living with Rachel, so Belle and Cain are the only ones at the cottage**

**This is my first Emmerdale fic, I hope you enjoy it :) :P**

Drunk

Belle quietly closed the door behind her, all the lights were out, yes, she had got away with it, well she thought she had, until Cain turned the lights on and said, "Where have you been?"

Belle sighed, stupid Cain. Her mum and dad had gone on holiday and they had decided to leave her with Cain, with Cain! Why?

"Belle, I told you to be back by 9, it's half 1, and you've been ignoring my calls, I was half thinking of calling the police, and Lisa." Cain sighed. Why did Belle have to be so annoying, he could be sleeping right now but no, his little sister had to go and turn into a rebellious teenager.

"I was just out!" Belle smiled as she tried to walk forward, but while she was she ended up tripping up and falling, quite ungracefully, onto the sofa.

"Have you been drinking?" Cain asked, for god's sake, she was 14!

"Maybe, why not, it's not as if I'm a kid or anything." Belle slurred as she pulled herself up off the sofa.

"You're 14!" Cain said in a very exasperated voice.

"Exactly!" Belle smiled as she managed to get to the stairs without falling over again.

Cain just sighed and shook his head, "Get to bed and I'll deal with you tomorrow."

Belle just nodded and walked up the stairs, well, more like fell up the stairs. Cain followed behind her to make sure she didn't fall back down to the bottom.

Seriously, he didn't see why he had to be the one to look after Belle. Lisa and Zak could've asked anyone but no, they had to ask him, why? Well, he knew why, Lisa and Zak thought that, for some strange reason, he and Belle didn't spend enough time together.

She was 14, he was almost 40, so what that they were brother and sister. Why would he want to spend time with a 14 year old girl, and why would she want to spend time with him, more to the point, they had nothing in common, at all.

He was about to make his way into his temporary room when he heard something he really didn't want to hear, the sound of Belle being sick.

He sighed and reluctantly picked up some cleaning stuff as Belle awkwardly poked her head out of her bedroom door with an apologetic expression on her face.

"Idiot!" He muttered as he opened her door to see sick all over her carpet, why couldn't she clear up her own mess?

* * *

The next morning Cain poked his head into Belle's room to see her laying face down on her bed.

"How you feeling?" Cain asked.

"Rough." Belle answered with a groan.

Cain let out a little chuckle, "That's why you don't go out and get drunk, especially when you're 14!"

"Can I have some tablets or something?" Belle asked.

"I'll go get you some." Cain said as he left her room.

2 minutes later he was back with two tablets and a glass of water, he handed them to Belle who took them thankfully.

"Clean yourself up a bit then come downstairs, I think we need to have a little chat." Cain told Belle before making his way downstairs and turning the TV on. If this was how he was going to spend the next two weeks, well, he wasn't sure how he was going to make it.

**So, please review :) :P**


	2. Rules

**Sorry for not updating, the day after I updated the first chapter my laptop broken and now I have to share with my brother, I can only use it when he isn't on it, which isn't a lot, so I'm not sure how much I'll be able to update, but hey, here's the second chapter...**

Rules

Belle walked down the stairs, all traces of alcohol gone and her wet her draped over her shoulder. She sat down on the sofa and looked at Cain, waiting for him to start talking.

"How are you feeling?" He eventually asked.

"Better." Belle replied quickly.

"I think we need to work out some rules." Cain said seriously, looking Belle in the eyes.

"Rules, fun." Belle sighed as she rolled her eyes.

"Yes, fun, we are having no repeats of last night, understand? What would your mum and dad have said if you came home absolutely bladdered? They wouldn't have been half as nice as me, you know that as well as I do." Cain scolded.

Belle just nodded quickly, she couldn't be bothered to have this conversation.

"So, rule number 1, no more drinking." Cain said, starting to recite the list he had made in his head.

Belle didn't react, so he carried on, "Number 2, back by 9 at the latest, 3, you will tell me where you are going and who you are going out with, 4-"

Cain was cut off by a quite annoyed and bored Belle, "You're treating me like I'm 2!" She exclaimed.

Cain just ignored her and continued with his list, "4, if I phone you, you have to pick up, no ignoring my calls like yesterday, and 5, if you are sick again, you will be clearing it up, not me."

Belle let out a little snigger at the memory of Cain on his hands and knee's wiping sick off a purple carpet.

"It's not funny!" Cain exclaimed moodily.

"Isn't it?" Belle questioned as she got up off the sofa and made her way up the stairs, there was no way at all that she would be following those rules, her mum and dad were gone for two weeks and she was going to make the most of it!

* * *

Cain knew that Belle had no intention of following the rules he had set for her, but he might as well tryto get her to listen. He watched Belle as she came down the stairs, obviously about to go out.

"Where are you going?" Cain asked.

"Just out with Lucy and Daisy." Belle answered.

"Who?" Cain asked.

"My mates from school, you know, people that you hang round and have a laugh with." Belle replied as she text someone on her phone.

"Ok, remember, back by 9!" Cain said seriously.

"Fine!" Belle sighed as she walked out of the door.

Cain just shook his head, he knew that Belle was definitely not going to be home by 9.

About 5 minutes later Cain decided to go and see Chas, maybe she could help him out a bit.

* * *

"Pint?" Chas questioned as Cain plonked himself down at a bar stool.

"Yeah please, and, could you so me a favour?" Cain replied.

"Nope!" Chas answered as she placed a beer down infront of Cain.

"What do you mean, I haven't even asked you yet!" Cain moaned.

"You don't need to, you're gonna ask me if I can look after Belle for you, and the answers no." Chas smiled.

"Why?" Cain asked moodily after he had swallowed a mouthful of beer.

"I'm under strict orders from Lisa and Zak, the whole family are, we are not allowed to look after Belle for you at all unless it's an emergency, aren't we Marlon." Chas directed the last part of the sentence at Marlon who had just come out of the kitchen holding two plates of sausages and mash.

"Yep, we are not allowed to look after Belle, bye!" He said quickly as he rushed over to a table and carefully placed the plates down infront of the awaiting customers.

"So, they've told everyone, even Charity and Debbie, that they can't look after Belle?" Cain questioned with a shake of his head.

"And Gennie, she isn't allowed either." Chas added.

Cain just shook his head again and downed the whole of his pint, he was definitely going to need it!

**So, please review, thanks :) :P**


	3. Sexy smile

**So, thannks for the reviews and here is the next chapter :) :P**

Sexy smile

Belle sat on the hill, a bottle of cider in her hand. About 50 kids from her year were hanging around, playing music and drinking, just generally having a laugh.

She was sitting next to Daisy, and her mind shifted to when it would've been her and Gemma together, before her and Sean, she was such a cow, no one liked her now though, she was always on her own and she deserved it.

Belle downed another mouthful of cider, loving the taste of it as it ran down her throat. Belle wasn't sure when it happened, she was so caught up in her own thoughts, but Daisy moved and was replaced with James, the hottest boy in the year.

"Hey." He said, flashing her his super sexy smile that made all the girls swoon, well most of the girls, not her though. She flashed him back a smile and took another sip of the cider.

"So, how are you?" He asked.

"Fine." Belle replied with a smile.

I need your love by Ellie Goulding strated playing from someones speakers and James decided to do the 'yawn and stretch' trick and he wrapped one of his arms around her shoulders.

"Has anyone ever told you that you're really pretty?" He asked in a very flirtatious tone.

"Maybe." Belle replied in an equally flirtatious voice.

James leaned in towards Belle, their faces were inches apart when she placed her finger on his lips, "Not today." She whispered, removing his arm from her shoulders and standing up.

"Tomorrow?" He questioned, looking Belle in the eye.

"If you're lucky." Belle replied with a smile before turning round and walking off towards Lucy, who was giggling with Daisy having obviously watched what had just happened.

"Oh my god Belle, did you actually just refuse James Cray?" Lucy practically screamed in her ear.

"Not refused, just waited." Belle replied with a wicked smile.

"Are you planning something?" Daisy asked.

"Not really but you know as well as I do if I just fell at James' feet he would get bored and dump me in a week. By the time I'm finished with him, he'll be falling at my feet." Belle explained smugly.

"Like that'll work!" Lucy scoffed.

"Why wouldn't it?" Belle asked, a hint of challenge clearly heard.

"I mean, James Cray will never fall at a girls feet, ever!" Lucy pointed out.

"Just you watch." Belle said, ending the conversation as she walked off to get another drink

Belle took a sip and went over to Juliet, who was one of her good friends and James' ex. They were having a laugh about fit celebrities when she felt a hand rest on her shoulder, "I'm pretty sure you've broken practically all of my rules!"

**Please review thanks :) :P**


	4. Grounded

**Thanks for the reviews :) :P**

**My twitter is Laura_B_7 :) :P**

Grounded!

Bloody brilliant! Belle spun round to face Cain with a guilty smile on her face. She quickly dropped the can of cider on the floor, still giving Cain the same massive fake smile.

"Home, now." He ordered, quickly turning away and walking across the hill leaving an annoyed Belle to follow him, he always had to come along and ruin her fun, didn't he! Belle was behind Cain all the way of the walk back to the farm, even though she was stumbling all over the place!

When they finally got back Cain slammed the door behind them before yelling, "What the hell were you thinking?"

"Hey, hey, calm down a bit!" Belle slurred, stumbling into Cain as she attempted to get her shoes off.

"No, I will not Calm down!" Cain exclaimed, "Do you ever listen to anything?"

"That you say?" Belle questioned cheekily, "No, not really."

"Oh for gods sake." Cain shook his head, "Just go to bed."

"But it's not late!" Belle objected, picking up the TV remote as she sat/fell onto the sofa.

"It's half 11!" Cain was seriously starting to lose his patience with his little sister. Why did she have to be so...Dingle?

"Exactly!" Belle smiled as she turned the TV on, only for Cain to turn it off the next second.

"Bed. Now." Cain ordered as he grabbed Belle's arm and pulled her up off the sofa and started pushing her in the direction of the stairs.

"But I'm not tired!" Belle whined. She was trying to find any excuse to annoy Cain now, and she knew it was working. Most people found Cain scary when he got angry but not her. She just found him funny. His ears always went red and he always squinted his eyes. Both of these things were starting to happen now and Belle had to stifle a laugh at his facial expression.

"Belle." Cain said through gritted teeth as he carried on pushing her up the stairs.

"What?" She asked, she was going up the stairs what more did he want?

"You're grounded."

"What? That's not fair-I didn-"

"You broke the rules." Cain said, a hint of triumph in his voice, he was finally getting one over on Belle, or so he thought, the cogs in her mind were all ready whirring with ways to get out of the house without Cain noticing, he would never be able to keep her here.

Belle just stormed into her room and got into her onesie. She didn't see why Cain was even trying, she knew that he knew that he wouldn't be able to stop her doing what she wanted.

She was laying in her bed when her phone went off, she smiled when she saw who it was from, it was from James. _Hey, heard that your uncle caught you, hope you're not in too much trouble, will you be out tomorrow?_

Belle replied with a smile. _Yep, why wouldn't I? ;)_

2 minutes later James replied. _Night ;) x_

Belle smiled as she closed her eyes, James would be begging her to go out with him in a few days...

**Please review thanks :) :P**


	5. Kiss

**So, thanks for the reviews, here's the next chapter! :)**

Kiss

"Seriously Chas! I can't keep her under control, she's gone again!" Cain ranted at his sister.

After her grounding Belle had stayed in one night, but half an hour ago when he had gone up to her room to check on her he had found an open window and a note. She had left him a note. She was so cocky!

_See you later, I should be back before 12, toodles! _

Cain chucked the scrunched up piece of paper in his sister's face and sighed as he watched her try and stop a laugh escaping her mouth.

"It's not funny!" Cain exclaimed.

"Well, you have to admit. She can definitely doesn't listen to you!" Chas smiled. It was quite funny seeing Cain getting this wound up, especially over Belle. He made out that he couldn't care less about her but if you scratched beneath the surface it was clear to see that he cared about her, and all his family, a whole lot more than he let on.

When Cain had called her half an hour ago she thought that Belle had killed someone or something, the way he was going on. She had rushed over here from the woolpack to find Cain sitting on the sofa staring at the note.

"But that's not the point!" Cain moaned, "If Zak and Lisa were here she wouldn't be doing it!"

"No Cain," Chas corrected him, "That is the point."

"Eh?" Cain had no idea what his sister was going on about, how could that be the point?

"She's loving the freedom. She see's no parents as an excuse to do whatever she wants. When Zak and Lisa get back she'll be back to the lovely angel act!" Chas explained, her brother seemed to have no idea how the mind of a teenager worked.

"Well she can't keep doing it, if Zak and Lisa find out I'm not looking after her properly they'll, I don't know what they'll do but I'm not gonna like it!" All Cain needed was some help in controlling Belle, couldn't Chas see that.

She could see that, "Ok, I'll talk to her, not that it'll do any good, but I'll try." Chas relented.

"Good, now we just have to wait for her." Cain said as Chas turned the TV on, preparing herself for a few hours of her brother's moaning and ranting. Fun.

* * *

"I don't care, I love it! I don't care!" Belle and Juliet were singing, well yelling, along to the amazing song blaring out of James' speakers. His parents had gone out so he had called everyone over to a party, there was no way she was going to miss it.

Yesterday she and James had been sending eachother some very flirty texts, and she knew that he would be falling at her feet any day now, maybe even tonight if he was drunk enough.

She had decided to lull Cain into a false sense of security yesterday by staying in, but she had been on the phone to her friends all evening to make up for it.

He had probably found her note by now, she wasn't sure what the time was but she knew she had been out at least 4 hours. Her attention was pulled away when she felt James stuff another bottle of WKD in her hand.

"So how's your night been?" He asked, drinking some of his own beer .

"All right, how many people are actually here?" Belle questioned, the house was quite full.

"Oh, I dunno, I invited about 40, but loads of others just turned up." James replied.

"Obviously." Belle laughed, there was definitely more than 40 people in this house.

Suddenly James grabbed her hand and pulled her up the stairs. "It's quieter up here." He explained as he pulled her into one of the bedrooms and closed the door behind them.

"And?" Belle asked.

"I wanted to do this, in a more private place." James said as he took a step towards her before kissing her on the lips. It wasn't forceful, but it wasn't soft either, he was quite good actually.

Belle finally pulled away. "So, what did that mean?" She questioned.

"Will you go out with me?" James asked hopefully, slurring his words.

Belle leant forwards and kissed him again. After about 10 seconds she pulled away. "Does that answer your question?"

**Sooooo, please review thanks :) :P**


	6. note

I have no way of updating at the moment :( I don't know when my next chance will be I just want to let you all know that I ahvent forgotten about these stories and when I get the chance I will be updating. Sorry again. :(


End file.
